Starlite Fukagi: Another Kingdom Hearts Story
by StarQuara
Summary: Well this is my first chapter of the many I plan to write. For basics, this is my character and it starts off when I have doubts about why I'm in the Organization and I start finding things out in my past. It's actually kinda based on the game Kingdom Hearts II, so Roxas and many of the Organization characters will be in here. Tell me how this is and I will post more ASAP! Thanks!


Chapter 1: Confusion

I lay in bed, thinking of past events that have happened over this week. I've had many weird visions….many of them when I was little. Before, whenever they started, I thought they were fake. But now, after everything that has happened…I'm starting to rethink. The day all my troubles started was whenever the Organization ran into someone trying to impersonate one of us.

Xion and I had to attend to the matter and fought him. He was stronger than we thought, and Xion was out of energy in no time and I was barely going at him since I began to wear out. He knew my fighting style, and everything. And he also….looked familiar. At the first sight of me, he begged me to come with him. I had better friends with him than there he said.

"The Organization is full of people just like me, I'm not gonna leave!" I fell to my knees, too weary to continue and Xion was unconscious. He stood in front of me, holding out a hand to help me up.

"Come on. Can't you see what they've done to you? You have to come back, so when we go and wake Sora, we can go back to Destiny Islands with Kairi! I'm Riku! Don't you remember? You have to…"

"No! Stay away!" I smacked his hand away from me. "I don't know you, or a Kairi or Sora!" He took his hand back, a bit surprised.

"How can you not remember us? We were close back then! Before they took you…" He helped me us despite my efforts to keep him off. "You have to remember… All the times we had back on the island! Come to your senses Star! They had to of brainwashed you…." I made him let me go.

"You have no idea what you're talking about! Leave me and the Organization alone! I'm not part of your little make-believe…." I fell again and it started to pour down rain. He turned his back on me and started to walk off, but then stopped and faced me.

"Oh by the way, a little advice from a friend. If you won't come with me, get away from these guys. They're trouble…." He then turned away and walked off. I reached up to my face and realized small tears coming down my face. In an instant, I felt weaker. As my eyes started to close, all I saw was the black portal opening that brought us here in the first place.

***(Riku's Point of View)***

How could I fail? I failed myself, and Diz…. I WAS sent to get Sora's other half, Roxas, in order for Diz to awaken Sora. I soon found him and almost succeeded, but I also, after six years of looking, found Star. Star and I were really close friends back on Destiny Islands with Kairi and Sora. But one day the leader of the Organization, Ansem, took her away. Afterwards, I joined him in hope of gaining strength to take her back, but he never let me see her. Then I gave up and left them in hope of finding her another way.

That's where I met Diz, also known as Ansem the Wise. He helped me find my way, and in return he sent me to get Roxas. That was my main reason of impersonating the Organization, but instead all I thought about was Star. Now I lost both, but next time I won't fail, even if my life depends on it.

***(In Star's Dream)***

I was on a small island. I was about nine and three others my age were playing with me. We were all racing along the shore. "Haha!" said one of the boys. "I won!"

"Nu huh" said the other. "It was me!" The other girl and I laughed.

"It was a tie you guys! Now we know that both of you are equally matched!" We all laughed and sat in the sand.

"You know," I said. "I'm glad I met you guys. I hope we can stay like this forever…" They all smiled and nodded in agreement. Then we heard a commotion coming from the village. We ran to see what was going on and we noticed part of it was on fire, the part where my parents lived in. I ran to find my mother and my father, calling out for them. When I found them, they and some of the other villagers that had fighting abilities were trying to go against a guy in a black coat.

"Star, we need you to get out of here. It's too dangerous! Get your friends and run from here as fast as you can!" My father shouted. Then the guy knocked him into my mother and they both went flying into a house and they didn't even try to get up. At the point, I was scared s***less, and the guy looked at me.

"So… You're the young child of the Fukagi family. I've been looking for you for a while now my dear." A smile crossed him face and he held out his hand. "No worries child. I won't hurt you. I'm here to help you. I can give you everything you've always wanted, a chance to see other worlds like you wanted.." He took off his hood. "Join me."

I woke up abruptly, breathing heavy. Was that dream true? Or was what Riku said getting to my head? And if it was true…. Xemnas….He…."No" I said. "He wouldn't of done that to me. Riku had no idea what he was talking about. He probably just mistook me for someone else…"

That same week, I had the same dream over and over again, until one night the dream continued.

**(In the dream)**

He took off his hood. "Join me." My body froze in place. Help me? Everything I've always wanted? No one was capable of doing so, so I thought. But… why would I need help from someone who did this to the village AND not to mention killed my parents? Then uncontrollably, I started to reach out for his hand. That's whenever those three kids found me and started calling my name.

I finally regained my body and ran with them to find a way off the island. We ran, and after what seemed forever, we thought we lost him. We stopped but still quickly looked around desperately to find something, then he appeared next to me and said. "Now Star! Join me, this is your last chance!" and as I ran again, he said "I guess I have to take you the hard way." The energy now coming off of him was intense but we kept running.

Somehow he caught up to us and grabbed me and pulled me away from them. "Riku, Sora, Kairi! Help me!" I yelled. Riku ran and tried to grab my hand and pull me from Xemnas's grasp. "Don't let me go!" I said as we desperately tried to hang on to each other. Then his hand slipped and he fell in the sand. I then screamed and tried to fight my way out of his arms. Just then, my connection with the island and everyone on it was lost as he pulled me into a black portal that led us far from the island. The last thing I saw was those three and their worried yet surprised expressions a few feet away from us….


End file.
